Le Fantasque Narcissique
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, il s'était intéressé à cet étrange type comme on se questionne sur une bête curieuse. [...] -Ils disent tous que tu as des penchants condamnables, que tu n'es rien de plus qu'une vulgaire catin." [AloisxCiel]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Yana Toboso.**

 **Le Fantasque Narcissique**

Ciel regardait par la fenêtre de sa salle de cours, au troisième étage. Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer... Tout ce que le prof pouvait dire, il le savait déjà. Les exercices, il les finissait tous en quelques secondes, minutes pour les plus difficiles, là où les autres élèves y passaient parfois des heures. Mais il n'allait pas jusqu'à se vautrer sur sa chaise comme un chocolat fondant au soleil, demeurant droit et fier comme on lui avait appris à le faire. En tant qu'héritier de la grande et ancienne maison Phantomhive, il se devait d'être irréprochable. Longtemps, Ciel avait mis un point d'honneur à se donner à cent pour cent dans tous les domaines, regardant les autres de haut, ne vivant que pour sa réussite.

Cependant... lorsqu'il était entré au lycée, il avait fait la rencontre d'un phénomène. D'abord irrité au-delà de l'imaginable par cet individu qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique le premier de la classe qu'il était, il avait fini par porter un jugement plus intrigué que dégoûté sur cette personne. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, il s'était intéressé à cet étrange type comme on se questionne sur une bête curieuse. Il grappillait des informations ici et là, en écoutant les conversations des uns et des autres ; principalement des moqueries ou des insultes. Personne ne portait l'hurluberlu dans son cœur. Certains en riaient, salissant l'excentrique de propos qui en auraient outragé plus d'un et c'est de voir que le principal concerné n'y réagissait qu'avec toujours plus de provocation qui avait décidé l'héritier Phantomhive à lui adresser enfin la parole après plusieurs mois de cours.

Alors que l'autre était encore venu lui glousser dans les oreilles à la bibliothèque, ignorant les revendications des élèves qui cherchaient le silence afin de pouvoir travailler en paix, pour la première fois, Ciel s'était levé, remballant ses affaires, sans attendre que la bibliothécaire furieuse jette le trouble-fête dehors, et avait fait signe à l'autre adolescent de le suivre. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire, le regardant, bouche bée, semblant surpris que l'héritier Phantomhive prenne soudainement en considération son existence. Ciel les avait guidés vers un coin du parc de l'école où personne ne viendrait les déranger avant de faire face à son camarade.

-Ils disent tous que tu es pauvre, que ta mère est une mauvaise fille. Ils disent tous que tu as fait des choses sales pour être admis ici. Ils disent tous que tu as des penchants condamnables, que tu n'es rien de plus qu'une vulgaire catin. Comment, plutôt que te défendre, peux-tu les encourager à ce jugement de ta personne ? Ce n'est pas avec un tel comportement que tu t'attireras jamais l'estime, le respect d'autrui.

L'autre était resté un moment interdit avant d'éclater de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, se tenant les côtes, il en était tombé à genoux. Il avait mis si longtemps à se calmer que l'héritier Phantomhive avait effleuré à plusieurs reprises l'idée de partir sans attendre sa réponse mais son interlocuteur avait fini par taire son rire, et, toujours au sol, avait levé les yeux vers lui, répliquant, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres ;

-Qu'ai-je à faire du respect de ces imbéciles qui ne savent profiter d'aucune chose en ce monde, sinon des grâces de leur propre image ? Ils se plaquent les cheveux, s'habillent selon les codes de leurs familles à la grandeur passée, bloqués dans un siècle si loin d'être le leur ! Les traditions usées de ces gens m'amusent tant ! C'est pour moi comme évoluer au milieu de pantins sculptés dans le même bois, colorés du même pigment, vendus dans la même boîte... Ma mère s'est amourachée d'un arrogant comme eux qui lui a fait un enfant. En échange du secret, pour éviter le scandale, mon père paye mon éducation. Alors, c'est exact, je n'ai pas d'héritage. Mais je possède une chose que je n'échangerais contre aucune fortune ; ma personnalité. Ce qui fait de moi une personne différente des autres. Je ne comprends rien à ce que racontent les professeurs, les études ne m'intéressent pas, et l'avenir n'est qu'un concept flou à mes yeux, mais je me sens tellement plus épanoui que tous ces « fils de » qui n'ont rien d'autre pour les définir qu'un nom de famille. Je me sens complet et complexe tandis qu'il est possible de cerner n'importe lequel d'entre eux en un battement de cils. Toutes les grandes études et tout l'argent du monde ne changeront rien à leur fadeur quand moi, sans rien, je les domine par mon exotisme. Et appelle ça « narcissisme », dis-moi que je suis « fantasque » ! Que m'importe ! Rien ne me rend plus fort que l'on me croie faible. Je suis ici pour faire des ricochets dans le bel étang des pompeux cygnes.

Et ce discours... Ce discours avait fait ressentir à Ciel quelque chose... Quelque chose de fantastique. Son cœur s'était emballé comme un cheval fou, tandis que rugissait en lui un vent, une tempête de rébellion, de désir sauvage de liberté. Il avait voulu goûter à la saveur prometteuse d'un monde aux codes bousculés. Yeux écarquillés, pommettes rougies, lèvres pincées, il s'était dit que cela devait être merveilleux d'être l'hurluberlu, l'excentrique, d'être celui qui lançait les galets dans le lac. L'héritier Phantomhive avait eu pour son camarade quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir pour personne ; de l'admiration. Une vague d'amertume était alors montée de ses entrailles pour lui rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'autant de bravades. Puis il s'était dit qu'à défaut d'avoir la force nécessaire pour brûler entièrement le tableau de son existence, il pouvait toujours en écorner un peu les angles, en racler légèrement les couleurs pour en poser de nouvelles, même à petites doses.

Ciel était d'avis qu'il n'avait jamais pris meilleure décision dans sa vie. Celui qui, au bout bientôt de trois ans de lycée, était devenu son meilleur ami avait un don fascinant pour pimenter son quotidien. Le blond était là, à se balader avec ses bas de filles et ses bottes à talons. Il lui arrivait même parfois de se travestir entièrement. En tout cas, il était si amusant de voir les commentaires mourir avant d'avoir pu être prononcés à présent que tous savaient pour l'amitié entre la tête de liste et le cancre. Personne n'osait défier l'héritier Phantomhive et son meilleur ami profitait allègrement de cette immunité. Depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an, Ciel recevait des lettres de son père lui demandant de revoir ses fréquentations car il avait entendu dire certaines choses. Le jeune homme les ignorait superbement. S'il devait vivre une vie prévue tel un grand emploi du temps, il s'accordait le droit d'avoir à ses côtés un bouffon vicieux et manipulateur, seul être capable de donner un peu de charme à cet univers moisissant de noblesse.

La sonnerie retentit alors, le sortant de ses pensées. Calmement, il réunit manuels et cahiers, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac avant de quitter la salle de cours. Il descendit les trois étages et sortit du bâtiment, prenant le chemin de l'internat. Dehors, la chaleur n'était pas suffocante mais tout de même lourde ; l'été était bien installé, apportant avec lui les examens finaux. L'héritier Phantomhive fut soulagé par la fraîcheur de sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, poussant un soupir de bien-être, se délectant du silence de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre par les rideaux. C'est alors que le matelas s'affaissa sous un poids nouveau. Ciel garda les yeux clos lorsqu'on lui écarta les jambes pour se glisser entre elle. Une main fraîche se posa sur sa cuisse tandis qu'un corps s'allongeait sur le sien. Des lèvres pulpeuses vinrent caresser sa gorge, puis la bouche de l'intrus s'ouvrit, se refermant sur la chair délicate sans défense. La morsure tira à l'héritier Phantomhive un grognement. Le blond se moqua de lui.

-Quoi ? Il va falloir t'y habituer ; ta chère et tendre te le fera sûrement.

-Qu'as-tu encore été inventer ? Soupira Ciel.

-Je n'invente rien, répliqua son ami, venant lui souffler à l'oreille. J'ai lu ça dans le journal ; ton père y annonce tes fiançailles avec mademoiselle Elizabeth Midford.

-Encore une chose dont il n'a pas cru bon de me parler avant..., maugréa l'héritier Phantomhive.

-Comment vais-je surnommer l'heureuse élue ? Fit pensivement le blond. Eli ? Lily ? Lisa ?... Hm... Lizzy ! S'écria-t-il, d'une voix enjouée avant de reprendre en glissant ses doigts sur la légère marque laissée dans le cou de l'autre. Il paraît qu'elle est très jolie. L'article contait la belle histoire de votre amitié datant de l'enfance et des fortes relations entre les Midford et les Phantomhive. Quand je pense que c'est ta cousine, yeurk... Il faut apprendre à vivre avec son temps ; ça ne se fait plus.

Elizabeth était une gentille fille, bien élevée, souriante, intelligente, et bonne combattante. Elle aurait bientôt sa majorité et avait toute une cour de prétendants à ses pieds. Ciel et elle avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble avant d'être envoyés dans des écoles différentes. Années de collège et lycée confondues, ils ne s'étaient plus revus en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de fois. L'héritier Phantomhive aimait bien sa cousine, mais de là à l'épouser... elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Non, il allait devoir torpiller ce mariage, même s'il était inévitable que l'honneur des deux familles en souffre. Toutefois, il ne tenait pas à se montrer odieux envers Elizabeth qui n'était pas forcément mieux lotie que lui dans l'affaire ; il fallait qu'il règle ça directement avec son père, ce qui n'était pas pour le réjouir. Vincent Phantomhive était passé maître dans l'art de mener les gens là où il voulait qu'ils aillent.

-Il y avait une photo du Marquis Midford et de ton père, déclara alors son ami. C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles !

Ciel ouvrit les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Le blond lui sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de partir lui mordiller et suçoter le lobe de l'oreille, glissant une main dans sa nuque. Son ami était ainsi ; d'un tactile scandaleux. La plupart du temps, il ne le faisait que pour énerver la cible qu'il avait choisie, mais avec l'héritier Phantomhive, c'était différent. Il y avait dans ses yeux plus de sincérité que de jeu. Ciel l'avait compris ; le blond avait besoin d'être collé aux gens pour apprécier leur présence et s'assurer qu'ils ne lui échappent pas, telle l'araignée prenant ses proies dans sa toile. Mais l'héritier Phantomhive avait beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de son ami, et il était temps de lui en parler.

-Ton identité est celle que t'as donnée ta mère, mais si ton père avait réellement craint que ton existence soit révélée, il ne t'aurait pas envoyé dans une école comme celle-ci. Il aurait cherché à te cacher par tous les moyens. Ce qui me fait penser que tu n'es peut-être qu'un bâtard mais que tu demeures le seul candidat à l'héritage. Il doit peiner à avoir des enfants et tu es une sorte de miracle, car, s'il en avait eu entre-temps, tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Il tenait à ce que son seul héritier possible ait la meilleure éducation, mais il doit probablement être encore en train de chercher un moyen de passer l'obstacle que représente sa légitime épouse.

Le blond, qui s'était figé, se redressa, sourcils froncés.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, tu n'en voudrais pas, de cet héritage ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme tous les autres.

-Personne ne t'obligera à renoncer à qui tu es. Tu restes un bâtard ; personne n'attendra rien de toi. La seule différence, c'est que tu seras riche et que je continuerai à t'avoir à disposition.

L'air suspicieux de son ami se changea en quelque chose de plus mutin.

-Oooh... Tu as peur que nous soyons séparés après le lycée ? Je ne te savais pas si sentimental ! Roucoula-t-il.

Ciel haussa un sourcil et lui offrit un sourire entendu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ton père sera bien obligé de te reconnaître si l'héritier Phantomhive en personne promet d'intervenir lui-même auprès de sa femme pour la convaincre d'accepter.

-Mais pour se faire, tu as besoin du nom de mon père..., minauda le blond.

-C'est exact.

Un soudain nuage de colère dans les yeux et dans la voix, son ami lui agrippa le visage, le tirant vers lui.

-Alors fais exploser ce mariage au vol ! Je t'interdis d'épouser cette fille !

S'appuyant sur son coude pour se surélever de lui-même et soulager ses cervicales sur lesquelles le blond tirait, il posa sa main libre sur la joue de son « agresseur » et murmura contre ses lèvres.

-C'est déjà prévu.

Son ami marmonna donc en retour ;

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit que si mon père m'acceptait, je ne m'appellerais plus Jim Macken mais Alois Trancy.

-Cela te va bien mieux.

Et sur ces mots, il posa sa bouche sur celle d'Alois qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour approfondir le baiser, jubilant. L'autre garce pouvait bien être la personne la plus adorable au monde, elle pouvait dire adieu à son mariage ; jamais il ne lui céderait Ciel... ni à elle, ni à personne.


End file.
